


you're loved more than you know

by Lady_of_the_Spirit



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: I don't know how this is going to go, Not Really Character Death, POV of different OCs but it's centered on Tara, Tara wasn't hated by everyone, but if you love Tara and want to see her be appreciated then this is the fic for you, except they don't know that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Spirit/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Spirit
Summary: Before she was Fucking Tara, people loved her. Some people never stopped.Or, the one where we see some of Tara's fans - because she had to have some, even after everything went wrong.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	you're loved more than you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eleven-year-old writes Tara a letter.

_Dear Tara,_

(Anne pauses and chews on her pencil, already reconsidering her words. Tara is a god, maybe gods have an official way to address them? She eventually decides to leave it as is. Maybe Tara will like her not being more formal.)

_My name is Anne. I'm a really big fan of yours! I've listened to all of your music since you first showed up. I haven't been able to go to any of your concerts, because my mom_

(Anne stops just before saying 'because my mom and dad think you're not a good role model for young girls'. Anne's not sure why they would say that. Tara is _amazing_.)

_because my mom and dad say I shouldn't be going to concerts ever since Baal's turned into a riot. My older brother (he's nineteen) almost went to that one, but he got sick. He was really upset. He bought me your latest album for my birthday last month (I'm eleven now!), even though he thinks Lucifer is the best and my mom told him he shouldn't buy me anything about the pantheon. She doesn't like him liking Lucifer either, but he doesn't care and I don't either._

_I think you're the best one out of all of them no matter what he says. I think it's because you have actual songs on your albums. The other gods have a bunch of like, chorus songs, like they're trying to put their magic onto a CD and I don't think it works. You actually sing, and you're the best at it! I like your god songs, but I really like it when it's just you singing. I really liked that one you said you wrote in high school, Masks. I haven't started high school yet but I really feel connected to that song._

_(_ Anne chews her pencil, then writes.)

_I started "changing" early like you said you did in one of your poems (I really like the poems too!) and it's been really hard. Boys are mean and girls are mean too. So having a song like Masks is really great. I feel like I'm not a freak. Like if someone like you went through the same thing as me and made it out okay, then maybe I can too? (I'm sorry if that's weird for me to say but I just think you're really great.)_

_I'm sorry about all of the things people are saying about you. I don't get a lot of them and my parents won't explain, but my brother said that people are mad at you for not doing things "their way". He said that it's your business what you do and no one else's, and he told me that that's something I should know too. I hope you know that! You shouldn't have to do what other people tell you to do if you don't want to._

_Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I'm your biggest fan always and forever, no matter what anyone says! I love your music and I think you're the coolest. I love your hair and your mask and face paint are both really cool._

_Sincerely_

(Anne pauses right before she writes the comma like her teacher was teaching them to do when writing a formal letter. She looks back over her writing. She thinks about what she's heard from other people - from her parents, her brother, kids at school, even on the street. She looks up at the mini-poster her brother had pulled out of a magazine for her when he bought it at the store for himself. 

Tara looks across her room. Her long hair is tied back into a bun. She's holding two swords with her arms in an x-shape over her chest. Anne had put it over her bed, feeling like it protected her. Anne turns back to her letter, takes a deep breath, and, feeling brave, puts her pencil to the paper.)

_Sincerely / Love,_

_Anne Taylor_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this could be considered a +1 chapter since Anne's brother is supportive too. Shout out to Anne's brother.
> 
> Unrelated, I just reread the 1923 and 1831 specials and I want to write/read about both of those recurrences so badly.


End file.
